Middle Sarmelonid Emperors
This is a list of known monarchs and rulers of the Vozonid civilisation, during the middle years of the Sarmelonid civilisation. Unless noted, all monarchs are listed as male. Narewau the Glutton (36 years) Narewau the Glutton (36 years, nephew, overthrown) * The greedy nephew of Bāndotson II Wendorī̀noz, he overthrew his uncle and banished him to Ronqo (where he lived as a poor farmer) to seize the throne for himself. * His reign saw prosperity in its beginning, until excessive projects wasted the economy, plunging the Vozonid Empire into decline. * On the 28th year of his reign a revolution broke out in the south. It lasted for 8 years, ending with Narewau fleeing into western Wechel (Vilon). Before he crossed the border he slipped from a cliff and fell into the vast jungles below, where his broken body was crushed by a heap of his treasures that sank into a deep pit. Middle Sarmelonid Dynasty (333 years) * Siōlkotrin III (53 years) ** A nobleman who was a descendant of Sarmelon III, he led the Vainon Revolution and became Emperor. Under him, the Vozonid economy slowly became more stable. ** Meanwhile, in the early part of his reign, the Shutdown of Luril occurred, when six subcorporations waged a war to seize control of the planet from six previous ones. For nine years Siōlkotrin III adopted the international ban on space travel beyond the Moon to avoid getting caught in the crossfire. * Tazuwon II the Skilled (73 years, gc) ** He enjoyed carpentry and sculpting at a young age. * Wyrōlhqir II (female, 61 years, gc) ** Her grandfather Tazuwon II favoured her for her skills, and she used them to keep the country stable. Nonetheless, her reign was unpopular in the western provinces, as they still insisted on forbidding women from inheriting the throne to follow the "ban on matrilineal inheritance". She was also disliked for welcoming foreign officials into her court as her advisors, as she sought to emulate the ways of the Progressive Front of the Social Republic of Ardeska. ** On the 16th year of her reign, she set up three military groups for women who sought to serve in the armed forces, and repealed the "matriarchy ban" (so noblewomen can become officials too, instead of just elected commoners). In spite of these, she remained unpopular with the people for instituting new laws to force them to follow the PF's sort of "politeness". Her subjects instead suggested her to abdicate and make her eldest son as Emperor, while some outlying provinces declared independence. ** In the 49th year, her relatives and children fought against the Progressive Front, for they suspected that they PF to forcibly remake Vozolaz into a "proletarian dictatorship". They banished their members back to their easterly war-torn homeland, and they pressured her to rescind many restrictive "Ardeskan laws", making the Empire more free and richer than it was before or during her reign. As she worried that the repeal of her laws would encourage poor conduct, she became more ill-tempered and bitter, that occasionally her eldest son managed the government in her place. * Zailōrin (58 years, gc) * Pauwossol (47 years, gc) * Ghowizol (36 years, son) * Jurzokarjoz (5 years, brother, died of a heart attack) Littikar Dynasty (112 years) Just after Jurzokarjoz died, Norwarōn seized control of the throne, as he thought that he could be a better leader than Jurzokarjoz and his sons. His dynasty, the Littikars, were notable for being dark-skinned. During his and his successors' reign, the governments of Jerde lessened space travel and sent away many colonists to planets in other star systems, as they felt that much of their space programmes became more expensive and unnecessary, and they also sought to emulate the apex of the Sixteenth Age. * Norwarōn (47 years) ** Under his reign, he made the Vozonid Empire more democratic, that by the time of his grandson the empire became more of a constitutional monarchy with liberal influences. * Sækazal (33 years, son) ** During his reign, he promoted international tourism towards the Vozonid Empire's territories. Parts of the empire underwent gentrification as the poorer residents were moved to newly-built suburbs. * Wolhjoroz (28 years, son) * Lhirwol the Cruel (4 years, son, overthrown) ** His attempts to eliminate crime were dulled by their excessive methods, and he became more corrupt as his obsession with wealth grew. In just four years he was overthrown by Šorglotizoz, a descendant of the Sarmelonid Emperors. 1st Later Sarmelonid Dynasty (371 years) * Šorglotizoz (47 years) * Junāwindoz Siolkō II (53 years, gc) * Tariki Kharannoz (19 years, son, died in a car accident) * Ljennaron (18 years, son, abdicated) ** He was renowned for his collection of his written poetry. * Dalrannon (22 years, brother) ** He was renowned for his skill in sword-fighting and his successful annexation of several eastern Vilonian provinces into the Vozonid Empire. * Zrondowir the Firm (94 years, son) ** A long-lived monarch who practiced a very healthy lifestyle, and whose efficient rule caused the empire to become prosperous and safe. In the later part of his reign he became one of Jerde's oldest heads of state, and he wrote several books about the empire's history and his life. * Norqowon (33 years, great-grandson, abdicated) * Ghosarion the Architect (27 years, son, died of an accident) ** During his reign, he used a lot of the empire's wealth to fund many new construction projects, as well as renovating or rebuilding old or decaying buildings all over the empire. He was killed when a brick fell on his head. * Ojarwon (1 year, son, died of poisoning) * Kruwondon (57 years, brother, usurped) ** Under his reign, the empire withstood a worldwide economic crisis, but on his 47th year its economy went into a recession. Wantōzrid Dynasty (140 years) Wantōzil, a general, took advantage of the revolts against Kruwondon's government to seize control of the throne. * Wantōzil (8 years, died of lung cancer) ** Even though his ministers' policies propped the empire's economy and helped it recover, his habit of excessive smoking has damaged his lungs. ** On the fourth year of his reign (SE 856), the Vozonid economy gradually switched from using spinel tiles to metallic coins for its currency, to make trading with the outside world easier. * Montozil (3 years, cousin, abdicated) ** Montozil promoted education during his reign. As he was also an excessively-devout follower of the Gauvajut religion, he resigned and gave the throne to his younger brother Sroneron so he can become a priest in the national temple. * Sroneron (28 years, brother, died of illness) ** During his time, he joined with several other governments in a joint space programme to reestablish contact with human colonies all over the solar system and Makhagûrna's impoverished countries. Only a few colonies survived, and their inhabitants were sent back to Jerde, as the other colonies had been abandoned long ago. * Zoroimor (23 years, son, died of illness) ** On April 1st, on his 21st year, the Kawurnin Plague broke out. Thousands were killed by its supervirus, including Emperor Zoroimor himself. * Jurwondoz (78 years, son, killed in battle) ** On March 13, on his 78th and final year, the Konjors returned to invade Jerde, after they respectively conquered the Moon, Luril's independent governments, and the planet of Makhagûrna. As Jerde's nations no longer had space navies or adequate defenses to protect themselves, the entire planet fell to Konjor rule in three months. In total, the middle Fourth Vozonid Empire Era lasted for 992 years, beginning from Narewau's misrule and ending with the second Konjor domination of Jerde. See also * Early Sarmelonid Emperors * Later Sarmelonid Emperors Category:Lists